


Гроза над нами

by faikit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке 11-20 XI тура: Постгражданка. Стив вызволил команду и залег на дно. По каким-то признакам (например, начавшая пропадать усиленная регенерация) понимает, что сыворотка прекращает свое действие. Он помнит предостережение Старка-старшего, что когда это случится, он умрет. Роджерс вполне смиренно принимает обстоятельства и решает окончательно отойти от дел и хотя бы чуть-чуть пожить для себя, сделать то, о чем давно мечтал. Кто-то из членов команды сообщает это Тони, и, несмотря на обиду, он бросается помогать, преисполненный намереньями спасти Стива и повторить научный успех своего отца. Получится у Старка или нет — на усмотрение автора, главное, чтобы Тони был компаньоном Стива во время исполнения его «предсмертных» желаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гроза над нами

Терраса и крыльцо определенно видели лучшие времена. Белая краска облезала с досок грязными чешуйками, ступени жалобно скрипели под ногами, красноватая пыль покрывала все вокруг, аккуратно выметенная лишь от самого входа. Пожалуй, это было единственным свидетельством того, что здесь кто-то живет.  
Подойдя к двери, Тони неверяще качнул головой. Более неподходящее место для Стива Роджерса сложно было придумать. Это даже не ухоженная обжитая ферма вроде той, что у Бартона — старый двухэтажный домик, окруженный кукурузными полями, потрепанный сарай, припорошенный пылью двор с чахлой травой. Вроде все.  
Тони постучал в дверь и услышал собачий лай.  
— Тихо, — шикнул знакомый голос, и дверь открылась.  
Стив Роджерс собственной персоной, в джинсах и белой футболке, замер, будто не веря своим глазам. Тони своим тоже не очень-то верил, потому что более неподходящего места для... ну да.  
Так и стояли друг напротив друга несколько секунд подряд. Затем Стив глубоко вздохнул и привалился плечом к косяку. Улыбнулся едва заметно, потеплел глазами.  
— Тони. Как ты...  
— Ой нет, Стив, стоп, — Тони раздраженно взмахнул рукой, прерывая его. — Это что за нахрен вообще? Ты? Здесь? В кукурузной Оклахоме? Серьезно? Когда все с ног сбились, тебя разыскивая?  
— Я же оставил сообщение, чтобы не искали. Сказал, что у меня личные дела, — Стив скрестил руки на груди и не подвинулся, чтобы его пропустить.  
— Месяц. Стив, месяц прошел. Какие у тебя могут быть личные дела, если ты уже похоронил всех, с кем... — распаляясь все сильнее, Тони, однако, заставил себя заткнуться. Не очень-то вовремя, потому что Стив уже успел нахмуриться и помрачнеть.  
— Я так понимаю, тебе Коулсон сказал, где искать? — резко спросил он, вздернув подбородок.  
— Он самый. Может, впустишь меня? Тут жара градусов пятьдесят, — Тони смахнул со лба пот и порадовался, что хоть в костюм не вырядился. Если к чему местность и не располагала, так это к тесным пиджакам.  
— Здесь все равно нет кондиционеров, — бросил Стив. — Уходи, Тони, — на пару секунд он перевел взгляд ему за плечо — кукурузой любовался, не иначе, а затем посмотрел прямо в глаза и добавил чуть мягче: — Если тебе хоть немного дорого то, что между нами было, просто уходи. Прошу.  
Дорого? Чем именно из того, что между ними было, следовало дорожить Тони? Тем этапом, где они бесконечно цапались? Или тем, где самозабвенно трахались? Или последним, когда дрались почти насмерть? Почти.  
Но что-то во всем этом было настолько неправильным, что он прикусил язык.  
— Пока не объяснишь, не уйду. Это что — отпуск такой? Тогда ты выбрал странный курорт. У Щ.И.Т.а не нашлось заброшенного бунгало на Багамах? Или ты решил все бросить и свалить, Роджерс? Ты вообще знаешь, что в мире делается? И да, помнится, ты просил звонить. Так вот я звонил. Не дозвонился.  
Выпалив все это, Тони перевел дыхание и уставился на Стива.  
— Я знаю, что мои люди оправданы. Знаю, что они вернулись на базу.  
— Твои люди? Твои? — Тони задохнулся от возмущения. Остро захотелось вмазать Стиву по зубам. Но это они уже проходили. — Да ты знаешь, что я...  
— Да, я в курсе, что ты для них сделал, — хмуро перебил Стив. — И благодарен тебе за это. Правда. Прости, что не отвечал на звонки. Но я просто не мог... — он сглотнул, а затем выпрямился, расправив плечи. — Уходи. Забудь этот адрес. Не говори никому. Пусть все остается как есть.  
— Это как же? Это когда мы сражаемся со злодеями недели, я в перерывах разбираюсь с разномастными чиновниками, а ты отсиживаешься здесь, словно ничего не происходит?  
— Вроде того, — отрезал Стив, отступил на шаг и попытался закрыть дверь.  
Закрыть. Дверь.  
Перед носом у Тони.  
Рванувшись вперед, он подставил ногу, а затем толкнул створку плечом. Заведомо знал, что в силе уступает, а потому потерял равновесие, когда сопротивления не последовало. Стив подхватил под руку, не позволив упасть, и закрыл за ним дверь. Тони развернулся и толкнул его к стене. Если в глазах Стива и мелькнула злость, то быстро угасла.  
— Я не буду с тобой драться, — сказал он, когда Тони прижал всем собой.  
Тот разгладил морщинку на лбу и смотрел спокойно. Ни укора, ни злости, ни вины — в ясных голубых глазах почти идеальный штиль. Почти.  
Тони закинул ладонь на его шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Безжалостно и жадно сминал губы, скользил в рот языком, освежая воспоминания, изучая заново. Ожидал, что в следующий момент Стив упрется ладонями в плечи и отодвинет от себя. Скажет, что это незачем, что не вовремя, повторит просьбу уйти. Тони и без него отлично понимал, что незачем, не вовремя, что трахнуться сейчас — худший из возможных вариантов. Он вовсе не затем летел сюда через полстраны.  
По пути сюда его переполняли сотня вопросов и полсотни обвинений. Невысказанные злые слова все еще были здесь, внутри, и если бы Стив оттолкнул его, как должен был, возможно, он выдал бы все, по очереди. Или просто ушел. Или врезал все-таки по лицу, а потом ушел, потому что нельзя же так делать — сваливать, притворяясь, будто ничего не произошло. Но гадать, как именно он поступил бы, уже поздно, поскольку Стив ответил. Коротко простонал в губы, обхватил руками, прижал к себе так, что весь жар от перехватывающих горло слов скатился в пах. Задрал футболку, принялся шарить горячими ладонями по спине.  
От знакомых прикосновений повело. Тони скучал, пусть и ни за что не признался бы в этом. Даже после всего случившегося — скучал все равно. И от того злился на Стива еще сильнее.  
Стив уже расстегнул пряжку ремня, дернул молнию, скользнул ладонью под резинку. Судорожно вздохнув, Тони ответил тем же. Обхватил пальцами напряженный член, огладил плотно раз, другой — все как Стив любит, и с удовлетворением поймал сорванный стон. Пусть не врет, что тоже не скучал.  
Стив рвано, лихорадочно двигал рукой, то вжимаясь затылком в стену, то снова наклоняясь к губам Тони. Наигранное безразличие в глазах исчезло, сменившись тем, что Тони в такие моменты любил в нем сильнее всего — податливой открытостью. Он готов был втрахивать его в стену до тех пор, пока Стив не стал бы выстанывать его имя. Но нет, не сейчас. Сейчас они просто надрачивали друг другу, как два подростка с гормональным взрывом, и кончили так же — в рекордные сроки.  
Потом было неловко.  
Ругаться перехотелось, а разговаривать они толком так и не научились. Изредка получалось, но теперь вот не выходило.  
Внутри домишко, в котором Стив прятался от всего мира, был чуть приятнее, чем снаружи. Деревенский стиль, кругом все деревянное, но чисто и по-своему даже уютно. Только жарко до одури. Повезло, хоть душ имелся.  
— Прости, кофе кончился, — бросил Стив, когда Тони сел за стол. — Могу предложить лимонад. Домашний.  
— Может, ты еще и джемы варишь на досуге? — изогнул бровь Тони. Все это по-прежнему было настолько неправильным, что он присмотрелся к Стиву внимательнее. — Ты похудел.  
Стив, разливавший по стаканам лимонад, на пару секунд застыл, но затем продолжил.  
Тони почувствовал прикосновение к ноге и непроизвольно отдернулся. Лохматый рыжий пес ткнулся мордой в колено, подлез под подставленную ладонь. Тони рассеянно потрепал его по холке.  
— Джек, не приставай, — с усмешкой бросил Стив. — Иди в ванную, там прохладнее.  
Умный пес попался — послушался сразу.  
— Еще и собаку завел.  
— Прибилась, — дернул плечом Стив. — Не выгонять же.  
— Серьезно, что происходит?  
— Да ничего.  
— Тогда возвращайся на базу. Отдохнул и хватит.  
— Нет, Тони.  
— Ладно, поиграем в угадайку, если тебе так нравится, — Тони прищурился, не спуская взгляда со Стива.  
— Не нравится, — резко оборвал тот, потом добавил значительно мягче: — Тони, пожалуйста, оставь это.  
Прозвучало как отчаянная просьба, и он просто коротко кивнул. Это вовсе не значило, что согласился, но стоило дать Стиву остыть и расслабиться. Тони нужно было время.  
— Ты тут не голодаешь часом? — сменив тему, он направился к холодильнику. Полки не пустовали. Тони хмыкнул, повернулся к Стиву.  
— Если ты голоден, я что-нибудь приготовлю, — тот посмотрел чуть насмешливо.  
— Мне в такую жару кусок в горло не полезет, — Тони хлопнул дверцей.  
— Климат не твой, — Стив поднялся и включил стоящий в дальнем углу вентилятор, вполне современный. — Поезжай обратно в Нью-Йорк.  
— Роджерс, будь погостеприимнее, — Тони перенес стул поближе к вентилятору и устроился удобней. — Обещаю, не буду лезть к тебе с расспросами. И драться с тобой тоже не буду. Пара дней перемирия — и я оставлю тебя наслаждаться одиночеством, как ты того хочешь.  
— Тони, пара дней ничего не изменит, — криво усмехнулся Стив. — Зря потратишь время.  
— Это мое время, — Тони перестал улыбаться. — Не считай его, я справлюсь сам. А ты, кажется, никуда не спешишь.  
Он знал, что играет нечестно, но все же сделал это: зажег в глазах огонек серьезности, словно все, о чем они до того говорили, было лишь пустыми словами, а вот сейчас — сейчас он скажет важное, признается, зачем разыскал капитана Роджерса на этом краю географии. Стив предсказуемо поддался — сел ровнее, вытянулся в струнку, как умел только он. Замер в ожидании. А Тони просто молча смотрел, находил новое в суперсолдате: тусклый взгляд, словно внутри погасили огонек, чуть запавшие щеки, едва заметные круги под глазами, незнакомые — раньше не было, Тони помнил наверняка, — морщинки у губ. Все эти незначительные, почти незаметные перемены настораживали.  
— Говори, Тони, — в голосе Стива зазвучали капитанские интонации — жесткие, приказные. — Тебе ведь есть, что сказать?  
Разумеется. Сказать ему было что. Не думал же Стив, будто одного письма и десятка несостоявшихся телефонных разговоров после всего случившегося будет достаточно?  
Тони шумно выдохнул, чуть подался вперед, словно собираясь начать, затем откинулся на спинку стула и демонстративно сложил руки на груди.  
— Нет, — произнес он неуверенно, потом тряхнул головой и рассеянно улыбнулся: — Я просто хотел тебя увидеть. Все, что меня интересовало, уже узнал. Или почти все.  
Потом вздохнул и поднялся. Стив встал следом.  
— Я и правда, наверное, не вовремя, — Тони незаметно скрестил пальцы на удачу. — Извини, что побеспокоил.  
Стив заглотил наживку.  
— Ты не побеспокоил. Знаешь, я... даже рад твоему приезду.  
Тони держал лицо, надеясь, что не сорвется. Стив снова говорил как старший, готовый взвалить на себя все бремя мира, а заодно разобраться, что же гложет Тони Старка.  
— Останься на пару дней, — предложил он, и Тони мысленно похвалил себя за удачный спектакль.  
— А секс будет? — состроил он щенячью физиономию, пытаясь скрыть за ней победную улыбку.  
Стив рассмеялся, взгляд его снова стал мягким и открытым.

***

Тони не собирался говорить ни о чем серьезном, а потому болтал без умолку весь вечер. Рассказал новости о каждом из общих знакомых, включая известные ему приватные подробности. Затем без паузы перешел к собственной проектной деятельности — текущей и планируемой. Ничего не значащая болтовня, никаких упоминаний о Россе, последствиях их конфликта или еще о чем важном. Интерес к происходящему со Стивом перевесил желание что-либо выяснять и прояснять.  
Стив готовил сэндвичи, очередную порцию лимонада и слушал его, не перебивая, с неподдельным интересом, хотя было заметно, что у него от этой болтовни голова уже идет кругом. Тони любовался игрой мышц на его спине и руках, когда он нарезал овощи. Ловил и прежде нечастые открытые улыбки.  
Наслаждался миром или хотя бы перемирием. Тем, что свалилась с плеч тяжеленная глыба затянувшегося противостояния. Пусть и временно. Может, не насовсем. Плевать.  
Еще днем с усилием продиравшийся сквозь нежелание Стива даже говорить с ним, сейчас Тони чувствовал себя уютно и словно дома, если, конечно, гении способны рождаться среди кукурузных полей под палящими лучами солнца. Но вечер принес прохладу, вентилятор работал не покладая лопастей, а Стив такой подтянутый, крепкий и желанный, стоял прямо перед ним и мог принадлежать ему в любую минуту. Мысль об этом заводила, и Тони заткнулся, прильнул губами к шее, запустил ладони под футболку Стива, с наслаждением ощущая контраст каменной мускулатуры и бархатистой поверхности кожи на его животе.  
Стив чуть заметно дернулся, зашипел и выругался, что само по себе было необычно. Тони глянул через его плечо — на деревянной дощечке лежала недорезанная половинка помидора и большой кухонный нож, а из указательного пальца левой руки на этот натюрморт капала кровь.  
— О, прости, ужин испорчен, — шутливо протянул Тони, разворачивая Стива к себе. Тот смотрел на порез, словно поранился первый раз в жизни — с удивлением и досадой. Инстинктивно потянул в рот, но Тони перехватил руку, слизнул кровь, пососал его палец, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как распахиваются глаза Стива.  
— Вот и все, — улыбнулся он, когда кровь остановилась, — даже пластырь не понадобится. К утру пройдет.  
Стив неловко отнял руку и снова повернулся спиной. Смыл кровь с ножа и дощечки, принялся сооружать сэндвичи.  
Тони стоял позади него, удивленно вздернув брови — он ожидал совершенно другого продолжения. Впрочем, пришлось смириться с почти молчаливым ужином.  
Виски у Стива предсказуемо не оказалось.  
Стоя под душем и вслушиваясь в гулкий рокот насоса, Тони думал о несправедливости жизни. В частности, к нему. В особенности — сегодня. После ужина Стив показал ему комнату, куда сразу же принес вентилятор, вручил комплект свежего белья и пожелал доброй ночи. Тони вздохнул, понимая, что если не возьмет себя в руки в буквальном смысле, то доброй эта ночь не будет. Но хотелось другого. В конце концов, сам он всегда успеет. Не став вытираться, Тони обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и поднялся по лестнице. В спальню Стива он попал не сразу, сперва вломившись в темную комнату, полную какой-то рухляди.  
Вторая попытка оказалась более удачной. Стив не спал, читал потрепанную книжку при бледном свете старой лампы, и Тони в очередной раз удивился такому странному выбору обстановки для решения личных дел. Его личное дело сейчас сидело на кровати и насмешливо смотрело на него.  
— Я тут подумал... — он запнулся, в голову не лезли никакие весомые оправдания, а шутки казались неуместными.  
Но Стив молча подвинулся, освобождая для него половину кровати, отвернулся, положил книгу на тумбочку. Тони встал коленями на постель, попытавшись передвинуться, запутался в полотенце и практически рухнул на Стива. Тот охнул под его тяжестью, под ухом Тони застучало-забилось громко сердце, и он, наверное, мог бы наслаждаться моментом еще пару минут. Но Стив уже переворачивал его, вжимал в кровать, скользил горячими губами по шее, груди, собирал языком высыхающие капли воды. Подминал под себя, не отпускал, пока раздевался, не позволяя даже привстать. Тони вспомнил, что заветный тюбик остался в сумке на первом этаже, чертыхнулся на собственную оплошность. Стив, словно считав его мысли, потянулся к ящику, достал смазку, бросил ему на живот, как наглядную иллюстрацию того, что и он рассматривал эту версию развития событий. Что же, в их отношениях это было почти равно признанию в любви.  
Сейчас не нужно было никуда спешить, как это обычно бывало в безумные будни, но крыло с той же силой, как и после миссий, когда быстрый секс был единственной возможностью снять напряжение.  
Они всегда торопились, не уделяя должного внимания подготовке, и Тони это давно уже нравилось — короткие вспышки боли, плавно переходящие в удовольствие, и жадный взгляд Стива, считывающий его эмоции.  
Но сегодня Стив не торопился. Игнорировал скулеж и ерзанье, растягивал, целовал и смотрел, как Тони хватает ртом воздух и стонет, пытаясь получить свое. Двигался медленно и глубоко и лишь под конец сорвался в бешеный темп, доведя Тони до края и рухнув вслед за ним.  
Через пару минут Тони аккуратно вытянул ноги, не пытаясь даже выбраться из-под Стива. В отличие от него самого, дыхание Стива было все еще тяжелым и рваным. И Тони хотел бы списать это на то, что между ними давно ничего не было, но сухой кашель, прозвучавший в следующую минуту, стал полной неожиданностью. И все же Стив кашлял.  
Он приподнялся, перекатился на другую половину кровати. Вынул из ящика что-то до невозможности напоминающее ингалятор и сипло вдохнул. Тони уставился на ладонь, сжимающую баллончик. Указательный палец был заклеен пластырем.  
Какого черта здесь происходит?  
— Стив? — Тони потянулся к нему, ухватил за плечо. Тот дернулся, стряхивая его ладонь, встал с кровати, быстро оделся и ушел.  
Тони полежал еще немного, лихорадочно прокручивая в голове варианты. Самым вероятным оказался один, который совсем ему не понравился.  
Далеко Стив не ушел — сидел на ступеньках крыльца. Темнота не была абсолютной — звезды здесь, в глуши, почти ослепляли. Тони сел рядом. Вслушался в тревожное шуршание кукурузных листьев и все еще слишком быстрое дыхание Стива.  
— Сыворотка перестала работать, — сказал Тони через минуту-другую.  
Стив молчал, долго. Дыхание постепенно выровнялось, становилось глубже, спокойнее.  
— Да, — негромко сказал он.  
— И ты решил уйти, чтобы дожить свои дни среди кукурузных полей в чертовой Оклахоме, — Тони очень старался, но не смог удержать просочившийся в голос яд. — Сбежать.  
— А какие варианты у меня были?  
— Тебя что, инопланетяне подменили? Настоящий Стив Роджерс всегда сражается до конца, — процедил Тони. — Помнишь самолет? Арктические льды? Читаури? Соковию? Сибирь, в конце-то концов.  
Последнее совершенно точно было ударом ниже пояса, и Стив ожидаемо поежился. Но затем сошел со ступенек, встал напротив Тони. Расправил плечи.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что капитан-астматик был бы полезен для боевого духа команды? — отчеканил он. — Действительно считаешь, что если бы они бросались меня защищать, стало бы больше шансов победить в битве? Я обуза, Тони, и ты тоже это понимаешь.  
— Ты совсем дурак или прикидываешься? — прорычал Тони и вскочил на ноги. Спустился к Стиву, и тот отступил на пару шагов под его напором. — Ты — обуза? Разве обязательно лезть в каждую драку, чтобы оставаться Капитаном Америкой? И с чего ты вообще взял, что я не смогу придумать замену сыворотке? — Тони взъерошил волосы и принялся нервно расхаживать вдоль крыльца. — Если мой отец сумел изобрести подобное, то что мешает мне...  
— У него на это ушли годы, Тони, — жестко перебил Стив. — У меня их нет. Говард предупреждал, что если сыворотка перестанет работать, то все закончится быстро и плохо.  
— Ерунда. Я умнее его. К тому же, где-то должны были сохраниться записи. И если даже архивы Щ.И.Т.а уничтожены, все равно...  
— Тони, — Стив перехватил его за руку, затормозил, развернул к себе. — Прекрати, — он помедлил и разжал пальцы. — Все началось пару месяцев назад. Синяки после очередного спарринга с Сэмом сходили две недели. Хорошо хоть не на лице. Месяц назад вернулась астма. Тогда я позвонил Коулсону. Думал, может, он что знает. По сыворотке у него ничего, но убежище из резервов Щ.И.Т.а нашлось. Мне не нужна жалость, Тони. Особенно твоя.  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
— А ты не подумал о том, что можешь быть кому-нибудь нужен?  
— Такой? — невеселую усмешку Тони скорее услышал, чем увидел.  
— Да любой.  
— Ты забываешь, что я уже был таким. Поверь мне — я бесполезен.  
Это не прозвучало жалобой — лишь констатацией факта, и все же странно было слышать подобное от идеального, всегда собранного Капитана Америки. Стив не ценил себя так, как ценил его Тони, но объяснять такое он не умел.  
— Пойдем в дом, — голос сел и звучал немного хрипло. Стив не упрямился, позволил потянуть себя за руку на крыльцо.  
Свернулся на краю кровати, и Тони в который раз удивился тому, как большой Стив умудряется занимать так мало места.  
Но ничего не сказал, погасил свет, подобрался ближе, уткнулся лбом ему между лопатками. Стив вздохнул, поворачиваясь к нему, сгреб обеими руками. И его снова стало много — теплого и... родного. Тони усмехнулся этому определению — сказал бы кто еще позавчера, он бы расхохотался в голос — и прикрыл глаза. Дыхание Стива понемногу выровнялось и стало почти неслышным. Но Тони не мог уснуть — все прикидывал, с чего приступить к поиску исходных данных. Озарение все не приходило, но отчего-то подумалось о Наташе и клубке Ариадны. Засыпая, он почти увязал их в одно целое. 

***

Проснувшись, Тони вспомнил о том, что вчера где-то между мыслями о забытом в другой комнате вентиляторе и о Наташе собирался встать пораньше и приготовить завтрак. Усмехнулся тому, на какие странные порывы способен, потянул носом аппетитные ароматы, доносившиеся из кухни, и сполз с кровати.  
Он открыл зеркальный шкафчик в крошечной ванной в поисках запасной зубной щетки, не нашел и воспользовался щеткой Стива.  
С лестницы кухня была видна лишь частично, но как раз в центре этого видимого пространства спиной к нему стоял Стив и колдовал над плитой. Судя по запаху, к завтраку ожидались блинчики. Тони сглотнул слюну, остановил взгляд на едва державшихся на бедрах Стива домашних штанах и подумал, что с удовольствием разнообразил бы свой завтрак чем-нибудь пикантным. Но сперва нужно было кое-что сделать. Он потрепал по загривку ткнувшегося носом в ладонь Джека и вошел в невостребованную спальню.  
Позабытый телефон отчаянно мигал множеством пропущенных сообщений и звонков. Бегло просмотрев их, Тони не обнаружил чего-то катастрофического и отложил рабочие дела на потом. Набрал номер Наташи, очень надеясь, что та сейчас не на миссии.  
— Старк, — она ответила после первого же гудка. — Не думала, что когда-нибудь еще буду удостоена твоего внимания.  
— Я отходчив, — опустил приветствие Тони.  
— Чем обязана?  
— Ты знала?  
— Не мог бы ты изъясняться менее туманно?  
— Ты знала о Стиве?  
— Допустим.  
— И промолчала.  
— Промолчала? Я утонула в твоем презрении — не до разговоров было, знаешь ли.  
— И теперь ты мне должна.  
— Постой, проверю список своих долгов. Упс... Тони Старка в нем нет. Ты в пролете, парень.  
— Ладно. Просто нужна твоя помощь. Можно не даром.  
— Даже не знаю, чего бы такого пожелать, — хмыкнула Наташа.  
— Я серьезно, — Тони вздохнул.  
— Ты сейчас у него?  
— Как ты...  
— Знай ты все мои секреты, чего бы я стоила?  
— Так что — мир?  
— Выкладывай, Старк.  
— Мне нужны все наработки доктора Эрскина и моего отца относительно сыворотки. Все, что есть, где бы они ни были. За любые периоды. И еще все, что Щ.И.Т. накопал, исследуя кровь Стива.  
Наташа присвистнула.  
— А ты серьезно настроен.  
— Это значит — да?  
— Это не обещание. Кому я должна, так это Стиву, поэтому да. Но готовься ждать, Тони, потому что пока я смутно себе представляю, с чего начать.  
— Спасибо, Наташа, я уверен, что ты справишься с Минотавром.  
— Что? — не поняла она.  
— Ничего, это я так, — усмехнулся Тони. — И вот еще что — пока меня нет, присмотри, пожалуйста, за Роуди.  
— Не наглей, Старк, для этого у тебя есть Вижн.  
— Ладно, — согласился Тони. — Просто хотелось, чтобы ты сделала какое-нибудь одолжение лично для меня.  
— Перетопчешься.  
— В любом случае, держи меня в курсе.  
— Эй, Тони, — ее голос смягчился. — Как он?  
— Молодцом, — Тони с трудом подобрал слово, в котором не отразились бы его личные эмоции.  
— Иначе и быть не может, — Наташа отключилась.  
Тони натянул джинсы, взял в руки рубашку, но передумал — несмотря на восемь утра, уже было душно.  
Они столкнулись в дверях кухни, Стив явно шел его будить. Увидев, улыбнулся, замер, будто преодолевал сомнения. Тони разрешил их, прижавшись к его губам, и почувствовал в ответе все, что хотел бы услышать.  
В самый неподходящий момент в желудке заурчало.  
— Завтрак, — засмеялся Стив, разрывая поцелуй. — Чем бог послал.  
— Чем ты тут вообще занимаешься? — спросил Тони, протягивая ему опустевшую чашку для новой порции кофе. — Отлавливаешь в кукурузе заблудившихся старушек и разводишь по домам?  
— Читаю, рисую, — пожал плечами Стив. — Я еще не весь список фильмов просмотрел.  
О том, что старательно закрывать списки недосмотренного и недочитанного Стиву теперь вроде как незачем, Тони промолчал.  
— В кинотеатр ходишь? — он огляделся, но телевизора так и не обнаружил.  
— Человечество изобрело планшеты, ты не знал?  
— Где еду берешь? Машины я не заметил.  
— Кладовая забита продуктами, — пожал плечами Стив. — Молоко и яйца мальчишка с соседской фермы приносит к крыльцу, я там же оставляю деньги. В сарае стоит мотоцикл, но я вообще-то до недавнего времени был в общенациональном розыске. Да и теперь вряд ли меня оставят в покое, если заметят в окрестных магазинах. Но у меня все есть.  
— Стив, это ведь не твоя жизнь, — попытался Тони снова. — Давай вернемся в Нью-Йорк. Я попробую...  
— Тони, нет, — отрезал Стив и подвинул к нему тарелку с блинчиками. — Если ты не можешь смириться с тем, что я останусь здесь, уезжай.  
Упрямый. Твердолобый. Несносный Стив Роджерс. Тони только зубами скрипнул и подхватил вилку. Терпение совершенно точно не входило в число его добродетелей, но зато настырности было не занимать. И если придется настырно проявлять некоторое терпение, то он был готов. Собрав волю в кулак, Тони улыбнулся.  
— И что, так и просидим целый день под вентилятором? Не скучно? — он облизнулся и искривил губы в ухмылке, давая понять, что знает, чем развлечься.  
Стив, явно приготовившийся к спорам, расслабил напряженные плечи и усмехнулся.  
— Можем прогуляться. Пока не очень жарко.  
— Если одолжишь запасную футболку, можем. Я не планировал задерживаться в Оклахоме.  
И правда ведь, не планировал. Предполагал, что найдет Стива по-быстрому, если Коулсон не соврал. Продумал с десяток разномастных вариантов развития событий после того, как найдет. Но ни один из них не включал в себя возможности застрять в старом фермерском доме среди кукурузных полей дольше, чем на несколько часов. Почему-то с чертовым Роджерсом всегда было так — он пускал под откос любые, самые блестящие планы. Даже трахнулись они впервые вовсе не тогда, когда планировал Тони, не когда вился вокруг Стива, покусывая его едкими ремарками, не когда провоцировал раз за разом, опасаясь первым сделать откровенный шаг. Просто после очередной миссии, на которой оба они чуть богу душу не отдали, а Тони мечтал только приложить лед ко всему, что ныло и пульсировало болью, солоновато пахнущий кровью Стив прижал его к стене и поцеловал. Так, что пульсировать стало совсем в другом месте.  
Насчет Соковианских соглашений у него тоже был план. Жаль, что не учел одну переменную, оказавшуюся важнее всех остальных. Важнее его самого. Воспоминания привычно осели горечью в горле.  
Стив щелкнул пальцами у самого носа, и Тони едва не вздрогнул.  
— Машину времени изобретаешь? — насмешливо спросил он и поставил перед ним еще одну чашку кофе. С утра Тони нужно было не меньше трех, Стив помнил.  
— Ты вчера сказал, что кофе нет, — проворчал он.  
Стив дернул плечом, давая понять, что раскрывать свои секреты не намерен. А потом выдал серую футболку — самую обтягивающую из своих, Тони должна быть как раз.  
На улице уже было под тридцать. Солнце, пыль, шуршание обожженых на концах листьев. Тони это место подходило ничуть не больше, чем самому Стиву. Они оба были здесь чужаками.  
Джек выбежал вслед за ними и с лаем унесся в кукурузу, гоняя одному ему известную зверушку. Или, может, ящерицу. Змею? Что тут вообще водится?  
Впрочем, какая разница.  
Стив повел его за дом, по тропинке мимо сарая.  
— Здесь вообще дожди бывают? — пробурчал Тони. — Или все время адское пекло?  
— Летом чаще грозы. На сегодня, кстати, обещали, — он указал на тучи на горизонте.  
Узкая дорога вилась между золотистых пшеничных полей, которые здесь, оказывается, тоже имелись.  
Что-то предельно странное было в этой прогулке — будто вышибло их обоих из времени и пространства, оставив лишь жару и насыщенный запах перегретой земли. Сюрреалистичное ощущение перетасованных реальностей, какое бывало только если переработать до одури, когда мозг почти воспламеняется от наслоения цифр и образов.  
В конце концов случилась гроза. Летняя, шальная, мгновенная — накрыла их прямо посреди этой оклахомской желтизны и суши.  
— Ложись, — рявкнул Стив, когда блеснуло совсем неподалеку, и повалил его прямо в пшеницу. Наверное, именно так он сдергивал в окопы своих боевых товарищей во время войны.  
— Какого черта? — прорычал Тони, отмахиваясь от лезущих в рот колосьев.  
— Если гроза застает в поле, нужно лечь на землю, чтобы молнией не убило, — пояснил Стив и накрыл его губы своими. Оглушительный гром стал достойным звуковым сопровождением этому безумию. Хлынувший дождь заливал глаза, и Тони зажмурился, чувствуя только теплого живого Стива под ладонями. Он всегда держал в уме, что в любой из миссий может погибнуть, оба они могут, но никогда по-настоящему в это не верил. Ходить по лезвию, по тонкой грани, рискуя в следующий момент свалиться с края — одно. Это придавало жизни перчинку, позволяло наслаждаться яркой сиюминутностью. Совсем другое, когда Стив мог выскользнуть из рук, тихо и глупо умереть только потому, что он, Тони, не смог покрепче сжать пальцы.  
Так он не хотел. Зато хотел Стива, до одури, до свившейся в паху похоти, до сбившегося дыхания. Как в самом начале, когда он был недосягаемым, идеально скроенным скорее символом, чем человеком. Тогда Тони хотел разбить все это, наносное, ненастоящее, патриотически-глянцевое, добраться до Стива Роджерса, который не символ. Теперь же просто хотел этого самого Стива Роджерса.  
И спасти тоже.  
Потому притянул к себе ближе, покрепче сжал пальцы, сгребая в горсть промокшую футболку.  
Гроза закончилась так же стремительно, как и началась.  
— Я слишком стар для таких приключений, — выдохнул Тони, когда Стив, поднявшись первым, протянул ему руку. — Я тебе что, Том Сойер?  
Стив рассмеялся и тряхнул белобрысой головой, рассыпая капли.

***

Очередной его план Стив пустил под откос уже вечером, когда они собрались поужинать, провожая самый мирный день из всех, что Тони помнил за очень долгое время.  
А может, он сам начал. Но скорее, просто расслабились оба, забыли о подводных камнях, о которые и не такие корабли разбивались.  
Стив стал рассказывать что-то о неспокойной своей юности, о войне. О Баки. А затем осекся на полуслове и посмотрел на Тони так, что внутри все перевернулось.  
Ничего ведь никуда не делось. Ничего не забылось. Сам он как сейчас помнил ощущение, когда острый край щита врезался в грудь, помнил мимолетную мысль о том, что вот сейчас он размозжит не реактор, а голову.  
Стив тоже наверняка много чего помнил.  
Видимо, на лице Тони что-то все-таки отразилось, потому что Стив нахмурился, отложил вилку и встал. Отошел на пару шагов, опустив голову, взъерошил волосы. Вытянулся в струнку весь, будто приготовившись к бою. Тони тоже подобрался, хотя бой вести вовсе не желал. Даже словесный. Особенно его.  
— Может, поговорим? — сдавленно спросил Стив.  
— А разве у нас когда-нибудь получалось? — поморщился Тони и, поднявшись, встал напротив. — Я пытался говорить, ты не слушал. Смысл начинать сейчас?  
— Я слушал, — отчеканил Стив, на глазах отгораживаясь каменной стеной уверенности в своей правоте. — Но от соглашений стало бы только хуже. Разве ты сам не видишь? Росс бросил бы за решетку каждого, кто осмелился ему возразить.  
— Росс, Росс, да к черту Росса! Ты даже не дал мне шанса все устроить. Я вышиб бы его из процесса, позже, — внутри поднималось темное, тщательно законопаченные щели вскрылись заново. — У меня был план, Стив. Тебе надо было только поставить свою чертову подпись и довериться мне.  
— Нет. Ты сам не понял, во что ввязался. И сказал мне об этом уже когда притащил Росса на базу. Сам все решил, сам все начал. Как обычно, Тони. Ты хоть раз пробовал сказать до, а не после?  
Намек на Альтрона Тони уловил сходу. Больная мозоль отозвалась привычным жжением.  
Стив злился. Раздувал ноздри, хмурый взгляд буквально заледенел.  
В какую бы сторону ни бежал, всегда окажешься в исходной точке. Так?  
— Не я это начал. Если бы ты не прятал голову в песок и смотрел вокруг, а не только внутрь себя, образчика моральных принципов, то заметил бы, что выхода не было. Но тебе удобнее было делать вид, что ни хрена не происходит. Что можно продолжать в том же духе и ни перед кем не отчитываться. Только перед собой, потому что именно ты — эталон. Да, Стив? Не много на себя берешь? Не унесешь ведь, — выпалив все это, Тони перевел дыхание. Злость привычно вскипела в крови, сдавливая виски.  
— И это ты говоришь? Да ты вечно решаешь за всех! Кто дал тебе это право? Я точно не давал.  
— Стал бы я у тебя спрашивать разрешения. Если ты, мать твою, выбираешь не головой, а черт знает чем! Если в твоей системе координат один человек перевешивает все остальное. Даже обожаемую тобой страну.  
«И меня».  
Но не сказал.  
— Он мой друг. Ты пытался убить его, — на скулах Стива желваки заиграли.  
— А Роуди мой. И его почти убили.  
— Не я.  
— Да ты, Стив, ты! Принятые решения имеют последствия — твои слова. Роуди теперь инвалид, Барнс все равно в заморозке, Мстители заново учатся разговаривать друг с другом...  
«А мы собачимся в гребаной Оклахоме».  
Но не сказал.  
— Ты должен был посоветоваться со мной.  
— А ты должен был довериться мне и подписать. Или хотя бы вовремя сдаться.  
— И мы бы сгнили в тюрьме?  
— Да разрулил бы я все! — выкрикнул Тони, подступив вплотную. — Не было там точек невозврата.  
«До Сибири. Да и то».  
Все равно не сказал.  
Стив сжал ладони в кулаки, и Тони не без интереса прикинул вероятность того, что сейчас последует удар.  
Кулаки разжались, однако взгляд не потеплел ни на градус.  
— Ты был неправ, — тихо и отчетливо сказал Стив, и Тони вдруг почувствовал, как ярость оседает, мгновенно, будто пеной залили.  
— Да нахрен, — выдохнул он и покачал головой. Попятился на несколько шагов, подхватил со стола телефон. Ключи от машины остались на тумбочке в прихожей.  
Вслед понеслось «Тони, подожди», но он уже хлопнул дверью. Хватанул прохладного воздуха, провел ладонью по лицу.  
Машина осталась на повороте к дому, и теперь Тони шел мимо чертовой кукурузы, стоявшей темной стеной вдоль дороги.  
Упрямый баран.  
Пусть делает что хочет. В конце-то концов, какое ему дело? Взрослый половозрелый герой Америки, пусть сам решает, как жить или умирать. Бескомпромиссный упрямый осел.  
Рыжий пес проводил его к машине, потерся напоследок о колено, и Тони рассеянно почесал лохматую башку, а затем прыгнул за руль и взрезал темноту светом фар.  
Неужели так все и закончится? Неужели жирная точка будет поставлена именно здесь?  
Мысль о том, что это конец, медленно заполняла до краев, вытесняя все остальное.  
Вот такой он запомнит последнюю встречу со Стивом мать его Роджерсом? Партнером, напарником, идолом, героем и твердолобым бараном?  
Тони представил себе, как будет жить с этим потом, после, и содрогнулся. Он включил навигатор, врубил погромче тяжелый рок и нажал на газ. До ближайшего города было двадцать миль.

***  
Когда вернулся, Стив так и сидел в кухне, не заперев входную дверь. Увидев его, выпрямился на стуле, удивленно задрал брови.  
Тони бросил на стол ключи и телефон, а следом поставил бутылку виски. Взял в шкафчике пару первых попавшихся стаканов, в морозилке раздобыл лед и сел напротив.  
— Мне надо выпить, — сообщил он Стиву, но налил и ему тоже.  
Тот молча взял стакан, опрокинул в себя сразу половину налитого на три пальца виски.  
— Ты не можешь похоронить себя в Оклахоме, — сказал Тони, прикончив первую порцию дешевого пойла, и сразу налил вторую. Себе и Стиву. — Ты поедешь со мной. Туда, где есть медпомощь, где можно затормозить процесс, пока я разберусь с сывороткой.  
— Нет, — Стив покачал головой, и Тони с удивлением заметил, что виски-то теперь достиг пункта назначения. Без сыворотки суперсолдата повело. — Не хочу, чтобы они видели меня таким. Не хочу подыхать на больничной койке.  
— Да я понял, что ты достиг стадии смирения. Но давай-ка откатывай назад. Я согласен на гнев или даже на депрессию. Только завязывай с буддистским дзеном, — процедил Тони.  
— Думаешь, это было легко? — вскинулся вдруг Стив. — Думаешь, я хочу... — слово «умирать» он сглотнул. — Не хочу. Не так. Но, кажется, я уже все окончательно испортил, так оставь мне хоть это.  
— О как, — Тони подался вперед. — То есть это ты себя так наказываешь за былые ошибки?  
— Нет, — Стив одним глотком опустошил стакан, со стуком поставил на стол. — Но я и так живу взаймы.  
— Понизь градус пафоса, ты не на трибуне, — фыркнул Тони. — Есть шанс тебя спасти, а мы сидим здесь и тратим время. Не хочешь в Нью-Йорк, черт с тобой. У меня есть запасная база в Канаде, на всякий случай. С лабораторией и медотсеком. Полетим туда.  
— Ты ведь не знаешь, как повторить сыворотку и вита-лучи, — усмехнулся Стив, посмотрев в глаза.  
— Не знаю — так узнаю. Серьезно, Стив, хватит уже. Если я не спасу Капитана Америку, Америка мне не простит. Но ты хоть окажи содействие, что ли.  
— Нашел героя, — хмуро взмахнул рукой Стив и снова потянулся к бутылке.  
Ого. И куда только подевалась несокрушимая уверенность в собственной правоте?  
— Глупости. Америка забудет о нашей войнушке как только ей на голову свалятся очередные инопланетяне, а ты героически отобьешь атаку. У народа короткая память.  
— А мне ты память тоже сотрешь? — невесело засмеялся Стив. — И себе?  
— Ну, кстати, есть у меня одна технология, — хмыкнул Тони. — Шучу. К черту. Давай сперва разберемся с сывороткой, а потом уже...  
— Я не хотел, чтобы все так вышло, Тони, — сказал Стив, язык у него уже заплетался. — Правда. Не хотел. Я не выбирал его. Не выбирал тебя. Не выбирал между вами. Поступил так, как считал правильным. Считаю. Не знаю. Прости. Что не сказал. Знал и не сказал, про девяносто первый. Если бы сказал... — он осекся, потер лицо ладонью.  
Да, тогда бы Тони не сорвался, Земо не получил бы удовольствие созерцать их драку, все было бы иначе. Хотя да нахрен сослагательные наклонения.  
— Тебе хватит, — он забрал у Стива бутылку и налил себе.  
— Опять решаешь за меня? — мрачно и довольно невнятно осведомился Стив. Тони расхохотался, сбрасывая напряжение, и вернул. Хочет надраться — черт с ним.

***

Приоткрыв глаза, Тони никак не мог понять, почему все такое огромное и отчего так ломит спину и затылок. В следующий момент лицо стало мокрым и липким — Джек явно сочувствовал его состоянию и пытался утешить, как умел.  
— Фу-у-у, — отпихнул его Тони, сообразив, что лежит на полу в гостиной. Ну и ночка! Интересно, если не двигаться, станет ли хоть немного легче? И почему Стив позволил ему вырубиться на полу?  
Подняться сразу не получилось, не сдержав легкого стона от боли в помятых боках — он не помнил, чтобы они вчера дрались, — Тони перекатился на бок и оказался лицом к лицу со Стивом. Тот прищурясь смотрел на него покрасневшими глазами.  
— Почему мы здесь? — спросил Тони. Голосовые связки отказались работать, и получился полузадушенный сип.  
— Потому что я здесь живу, а ты приехал ко мне. И потому что мы слишком много выпили, — ответил Стив. У него был хриплый голос, а еще он явно говорил в нос. — Я ничего не напутал?  
События минувшей ночи всплыли в ярких подробностях. Черт! Ему стало стыдно за эгоизм, подтолкнувший напоить Стива, который не знал своей меры просто потому, что раньше мерить было нечего. Но, как и большинство других эмоций, этот стыд внешне никак не проявился.  
— Кажется, ничего, — согласился Тони, положил ладонь Стиву на щеку и погладил подбородок большим пальцем. Лицо Стива исказила гримаса.  
— Голова болит? — посочувствовал Тони.  
— И у тебя ледяные руки, — пожаловался он. — Ненавижу холод.  
Было позднее утро, если уже не обед, и в доме, как и прежде, стояла удушающая жара. Руки у Тони определенно не были холодными, но вот щека Стива горела огнем.  
— Кажется, у тебя жар, — он потрогал его лоб, весь в испарине. — Да ты простыл.  
В подтверждение этих слов Стив оглушительно чихнул, а следом надрывно закашлялся.  
Удивившись тому, как легко соскреб себя с пола, Тони рванул вверх по лестнице за ингалятором. Только после того, как Стив перестал задыхаться, потащил его к дивану — ну ладно, задал направление этой неподъемной для него горе мускулов — и уложил.  
— Отвратительно, — проговорил Стив то ли о похмелье, то ли об ознобе, пробивающем его крупной дрожью.  
Тони порылся в шкафах и, не найдя ничего подходящего, притащил плед с кровати. Укутал Стива, принес ему попить и отправился проводить ревизию имеющихся в доме лекарств. Выбор оказался невелик, и Тони остановился на большой банке с сиропом, кажется, от всего на свете, кроме апокалипсиса.  
Стив выпил без видимого сопротивления, но взгляд у него при этом был виноватым.  
— Прости, — он снова чихнул и попытался встать.  
— Лежи давай, — толкнул его назад Тони.  
— Там на полке салфетки, принеси, если не сложно, — прогундосил Стив и снова расчихался.  
Следующие полчаса они не разговаривали. Стиву явно было некомфортно, и Тони ушел приготовить кофе. Джек крутился у ног, и он отыскал в шкафчике собачий корм. А потом устроился в противоположном углу комнаты, чтобы не мелькать, уткнулся в телефон.  
Почту он пролистнул, ответив на несколько писем короткими одобрениями или запретами, а вот среди сообщений было одно, которого он очень ждал.  
«Кое-что нашла, уже у Вижна. Есть еще пара зацепок. Поняла про Минотавра».  
Тони заерзал от нетерпения. Ему, нет — им обоим — нужно было вернуться на большую землю, где Тони мог бы незамедлительно начать работать.  
Если есть надежда вернуть Стиву потерянное, он готов был упереться и утащить его с собой хоть за шкирку, и неважно, что надорвется в процессе.  
Он поднял голову, чтобы сообщить об этом Стиву, но тот спал, укутавшись в плед до самого покрасневшего носа. Тони подошел, положил ладонь на лоб — жар спадал. Наверное, не смертельно. Но Стив и простуда не увязывались в одно целое в его мире. А Тони сейчас как никогда решительно был настроен вернуть свой мир на привычную орбиту. Любым способом.  
Первое, что обнаружил перед собой Стив, когда открыл глаза, был стакан теплого молока с медом. Как и микстуру, он выпил его без малейшего сопротивления, и снова спрятался под пледом, наблюдая за Тони из-под припухших век.  
— Ты и вправду готов отдать богу душу из-за нелепой простуды, которую умудрился подхватить в одном из самых жарких штатов? — Тони вдруг впервые почувствовал, что на самом деле, из них двоих старше все же он. Бесцеремонно вытащил из-под головы Стива подушку, заменив ее своими коленями. — Ты же это не серьезно?  
Стив повертел головой, устраиваясь поудобней, шмыгнул носом.  
— Мы уже обсуждали это. С того момента я не изменил своего мнения, — ответил он. — Само собой, я не собираюсь кончать жизнь самоубийством, — Стив усмехнулся и посмотрел снизу вверх на Тони. — И потом, кто в наше время умирает от простуды? Хотя и вправду, ощущения не из приятных.  
И вообще, зачем ты начинаешь заново?  
— Да просто потому что я не готов от тебя отказываться, — взорвался Тони. — Из чистого эгоизма, безо всякого патриотического бреда и лозунгов о спасении мира. Хочу, чтобы ты был — рядом со мной, — не Капитан Америка, а Стив Роджерс, но живой и здоровый.  
Стив смотрел на него, приподняв брови, и часто моргал — от простуды слезились глаза.  
— Ладно, — признался Тони. — Капитан Америка тоже недурно, но все равно — не главное.  
— Тони, ты только что признался мне в любви, знаешь об этом? — спросил Стив и мелко затрясся в приступе кашля, подозрительно похожем на смех.  
Тони переждал это веселье, старательно удерживая лицо серьезным, потом сказал:  
— Ну да. Хотя по сценарию первым это должен был сделать ты.  
Стив замолчал, но не перестал улыбаться.  
— Согласен, — в конце концов произнес он. — Но ты испортил сценарий, так что моя реплика пропала.  
Тони вздохнул, потрогал его лоб — снова вернулась температура, но такого жара, как утром, уже не было.  
— Но я все равно это скажу, — продолжил Стив, поворачиваясь на бок и утыкаясь Тони в живот. — Когда высплюсь.  
Тони пристроил украденную у него подушку под голову и расслабил шею, прикрыв глаза. Предстоял еще один раунд убеждений уехать отсюда вместе, но перед этим нужно было набраться сил.

***

Тони с недоумением и досадой смотрел на гаечный ключ в своей руке. Это был третий — и снова не подошел. На самом деле, все сейчас виделось в легкой дымке, оплавлялось по краям — взгляд плохо фокусировался. Неудивительно. Тони точно знал побочные эффекты длительного отсутствия сна. Отдавал себе отчет в том, что не спит уже третьи сутки. Или четвертые? Неважно, потому что у него все равно ничего не выходило. Тони проработал каждое слово в документах, присланных Наташей, но ничего не добился. Теории без доказательств — даже лабораторные исследования организма Стива, его крови и лимфы содержали в себе противоречивые данные, словно сыворотка менялась день ото дня. Впрочем, вероятнее всего, так и было. Ее действие медленно, но неуклонно сходило на нет, и живым доказательством тому был Стив — вчерашний и сегодняшний.  
Тони скрипнул зубами. Стив терял силы с каждым днем. Простуда прошла, но астма нет. Мышечная масса таяла, он худел, а тени под глазами становились все заметнее. Он даже уставал гораздо сильнее самого Тони и вынужден был спать часов по десять, чтобы чувствовать себя более-менее сносно. При этом Стив еще умудрялся подбадривать подавленного собственной несостоятельностью Тони, а он не давал себе ни минуты перерыва. Строил и тут же отвергал теорию за теорией, ломился в закрытые пока для него двери в надежде нащупать хоть что-то. Словно шел по пещере, вслепую перебирая в руках путеводную нить — да пусть даже и вслепую. Но вот это «пока» не отпускало, подгоняло, не давало расслабиться. И дело было не в обычной самоуверенности, остатки которой Тони с трудом мог найти, когда предчувствием неудачи сдавливало грудь.  
Ему было страшно. Страшно потерять Стива — чистый эгоизм человека, вдруг обретшего кого-то важного настолько, что вместе с его гибелью умрет что-то и в нем самом. Он умел жить без сердца — старательно тренировался всю сознательную жизнь, — но уже не хотел.  
Предчувствие заставляло балансировать на грани. И в момент, когда сообразил, что снова держит в руках бесполезную железку, он сорвался.  
Первым в стену полетел злополучный гаечный ключ. Сжав кулаки, Тони принялся планомерно расчищать рабочий стол, сметая на пол все, что лежало на поверхности. Рвал записи и чертежи, давил ботинками хрупкую оптику, постепенно подбираясь к почти законченой, но бесполезной установке. Огляделся вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего для крушения агрегата из стекла и металла, до зубовного скрежета желая услышать звон бьющегося стекла, и метнулся к стене за брошенным гаечным ключом. Перехватил поудобней, замахнулся и вздрогнул от прикосновения холодных пальцев, сомкнувшихся на запястье.  
Второй рукой Стив обхватил за талию, дернул на себя. Он давно уже растерял силы, способные удержать сопротивляющегося Тони на месте. Именно это и заставило замереть, щадя чужую гордость. Впрочем, Стив не особенно смущался своего состояния, больше по этому поводу загонялся сам Тони. Он выдохнул, сморгнул гнев и расслабился, откидываясь на надежное плечо. Если бы так же просто, как расслабить тело, можно было отпустить пожирающий изнутри страх.  
— Тебе нужно поспать, несколько часов ничего не изменят, — ровный голос Стива вызывал противоречивые эмоции — хотелось встряхнуть его, чтобы тоже почувствовал, разделил с Тони обиду и злость на утекающее сквозь пальцы бестолковое время, а еще тянуло вплавиться в широкую грудь, прижаться плотно и замереть в ожидании неизбежного краха. Тони вздохнул, не понимая, что угнетает больше — положение Стива или собственные рушащиеся надежды.  
Но Стив, казалось, и правда принимал свое положение со смирением. Только изредка мелькало удивление во взгляде, когда приходилось напрячься, чтобы поднять или сдвинуть с места что-то тяжелое, перетекало в виноватую улыбку и застывало на лице все тем же смирением. Тогда Тони хотелось спросить — неужели не страшно, Стив? Неужели не страшно умирать? Ты правда готов уйти так смиренно? Но никогда не спрашивал. Возможно, боялся узнать ответ.  
Его вздох Стив воспринял по-своему — обошел, вставая между Тони и чудом избежавшей расправы установкой, аккуратно отобрал у него и положил на стол ключ. Провел ладонью по волосам, растрепал их.  
— Тебе нужен отдых, — повторил он. — Ужин и душ тоже не помешали бы.  
— Я ел, — возразил Тони, оглядываясь в поисках коробки из-под пиццы. Она тоже валялась на полу вперемешку с бумагами и инструментами. Хорошо, что пиццы в ней уже не было.  
— Давно, — напомнил Стив и потянул его из мастерской. — Пойдем.  
Воздушный омлет, пара тостов, глоток горячего чая — и глаза начали слипаться сами собой. Горячий душ окончательно расслабил, и упав в постель, он молча притянул к себе Стива, вцепился в его руку и провалился в темноту.

***

Наверное, можно было притвориться спящим и еще немного полежать, позволяя неге от осторожных прикосновений разливаться теплом в груди.  
Но он не смог сдержать смешок, когда Стив щекотно провел пальцами по тонкой коже на сгибе локтя. Попался — пришлось открывать глаза. Впрочем, было на что посмотреть: щеки Стива горели румянцем — Тони с усилием отбросил мысль о том, что скулы выделяются чуть сильнее прежнего, — взгляд прищуренных глаз был хищным. А когда Стив облизнулся, Тони рассмеялся и потянул на себя, жадно впился в губы.  
— Чертов чистюля, ты уже успел почистить зубы, — нахмурился он. — Мне следует сделать то же самое.  
Тони попытался сдвинуться с места, но Стив не отпустил, прижав всем весом.  
— Ты оставил меня без сладкого на четыре дня, потому — нет.  
Раньше бы Тони затеял шутливую борьбу, которую мог выиграть только если Стив поддавался по доброте душевной. Сейчас все изменилось и проверять его на прочность не хотелось. Тони лукаво улыбнулся и откинулся на подушку, раскрываясь и позволяя ему вести. Утро было неожиданно добрым, особенно если ни о чем не думать.  
Но уже за завтраком Тони снова ощутил прежнюю тяжесть в груди. Он не чувствовал вкуса еды, которая падала в желудок тяжелым комом.  
— Так и до язвы недалеко, — Тони вздрогнул от замечания и понял, что Стив свою наблюдательность не растерял. — Ты должен перестать так дергаться.  
— Не могу, — признался он, с трудом выталкивая из горла слова. — Это единственный шанс исправить то... что с тобой случилось. И у меня ничего не выходит.  
Стив протянул руку через стол, сжал запятье, заставляя Тони посмотреть в глаза.  
— Ты же гений. У тебя не может не выйти.  
— А если нет? — Тони снова начал заводиться. — Откуда в тебе столько долбаного смирения?  
— Это не смирение, — улыбнулся Стив и чуть сильнее сжал его руку. — Это уверенность. Я верю в тебя, потому что ты никогда не сдаешься.  
Тони ошарашенно смотрел на него, чувствуя, как груз ответственности стремительно тяжелеет, словно мешок с мукой, брошенный в воду.  
Не смирение? Так вот в чем дело. Стив просто уверен, что Тони возьмет и спасет его. Уверен настолько, что...  
— Я доверяю тебе.  
Последние слова зазвенели в ушах, сердце зачастило, пытаясь пробить грудную клетку, запульсировало в старых шрамах. Тони старательно глотал воздух, давя подступающую паническую атаку. Опыт последних лет помог, оставалось только надеяться, что Стив не успел заметить эту слабость.  
Даже если и успел, не подал виду. Поднялся, собрал посуду со стола, отнес к мойке.  
— Я с тобой, — бодро сообщил он.  
Тони искренне хотелось верить, что он один тут старательно прячет свои слабости. И не настолько слеп, чтобы не разглядеть тщательно скрываемые эмоции Стива. Но тот улыбался открыто и прямо, и Тони перевел дух, настраиваясь на работу.

***

Тот самый косяк все же обнаружился. В какой-то момент выпрыгнул на Тони — и оказался сущим пустяком на фоне общего масштаба поставленной задачи. Теория вита-лучей, разработанная Эрскиным и воплощенная на практике Говардом Старком, для Тони Старка оставалась теорией, полной переменных.  
Он замер, глядя на установку, которая теперь, по крайней мере, включилась. Но что делать с настройками — оставалось загадкой. К тому же, для полной проверки ее нужно было запустить в экранированном помещении. Такое имелось — но в дальней части мастерской. Только взвинченным состоянием он мог оправдать тот факт, что собрал установку не там. Теперь ее нужно было разбирать и собирать заново. Или надеть костюм и перетащить как есть в надежде, что не развалится?  
— Что не так? — Стив протянул ему чашку долгожданного кофе.  
— Думаю вот о пользе рельсов, которые я гениально не сообразил проложить тут с самого начала. Установку нужно переместить в тот угол.  
— Помогу? — не дожидаясь ответа, Стив попытался приподнять махину, чтобы снять ее с «башмаков» на колеса. Он наверняка смог бы — в лучшие времена.  
Грохот падающей установки, звон разбитой чашки, сдавленный стон — в ушах Тони словно взорвалась бомба. Не хватило буквально трех секунд. Пока перчатка разворачивалась вокруг обожженной горячим кофе кисти, установка уже легла на бок, привалив собой Стива.  
— Какого!.. — пронзительный страх традиционно прорвался наружу потоком брани. Тони поставил железную громадину обратно на колеса и посмотрел на побелевшего от боли Стива. Снова не сдержался: — Ты когда начнешь включать мозги?  
Даже скривившись от боли, Стив умудрялся выглядеть виноватым.  
Тони опустился на колени рядом с ним. Правая ступня была вывернута под неестественным углом, а опершись на кисть правой же руки в попытке приподняться, Стив замычал сквозь зубы.  
— Прости, никак не привыкну, — ну конечно, что еще можно было услышать от капитана-сама-любезность. Он часто сипло задышал и побледнел еще сильнее, хотя Тони казалось, что дальше уже некуда, а затем зашелся сухим лающим кашлем.  
Несмотря на противоестественную хрупкость, Стив оставался здоровенным парнем, и чтобы донести его до дивана, Тони понадобилась сила сервоприводов костюма.  
Потом они застряли в больнице. Тони в первую же ночь проклял неудобное кресло, от которого к утру ломило спину, и, сделав щедрый жест, приобрел для больницы новую мебель.  
Стив весьма живописно смотрелся с загипсованными по колено ногой и по локоть рукой. К тому же был непривычно молчаливым и задумчивым. На любые вопросы отвечал коротко и неопределенно, будто не вполне понимая их смысл. В конце концов, свалив все на обезболивающие, Тони включил телевизор и уставился в какой-то сериал с незнакомыми актерами. Стив тут же последовал его примеру и почти незаметно перевел дыхание. Не исключено, что Тони это только послышалось, а может, его общество и впрямь Стиву было не к месту.  
— Вернусь за тобой завтра точно к выписке, — пообещал Тони. — Отдыхай.  
Стив скользнул по нему нечитаемым взглядом и кивнул.  
Вернувшись к себе, Тони поначалу планировал собрать пару приспособлений для удобства перемещения по дому, так как при нынешних обстоятельствах Стив проведет в ортезах не менее двух недель. Потом эти планы перечеркнула мысль о том, что если довести до ума первоначальную задумку, ждать столько не понадобится, и он с удвоенной энергией принялся за работу. 

*** 

Белая крыса привстала на задние лапы и задергала носом. Четыре ее предшественницы носились в соседних клетках — тоже вполне живые и здоровые. Пугались иногда громкого лая — Тони был не единственным, кого они интересовали, но у Джека, по всей видимости, цель была своя.  
Сыворотка, по крайней мере, не убивала. Крыс не убивала. С людьми все было не так очевидно, потому что среди добровольцев на испытание сыворотки у него был один только Стив Роджерс — и одна только попытка.  
С составом ее помогла Наташа. Тони и знать не хотел, где она раздобыла эти данные, но в любом случае был обязан ей личное одолжение. А быть может, и не одно.  
С установкой, продуцирующей вита-лучи, все оказалось сложнее. Тони создал ее на основе тех обрывков информации, что удалось добыть Наташе, но с настройками была беда. Слишком мало вводных, слишком много допущений. А ведь у него есть только один шанс, второго не будет.  
Созданием установки в сороковые занимался Говард Старк, но данные эти тоже хранились у Щ.И.Т.а, чью базу потом разнесли в пыль взбесившиеся хэликерриеры. Даже вездесущей Наташе не удалось найти их копии — если они вообще существовали. Оставалась одна надежда: на то, что в старых отцовских записях найдутся хоть черновики.  
После его смерти Тони хотел все уничтожить — хотел, глупо врать самому себе. Удержался в последний момент, но с глаз долой все же убрал. Все его вещи, разработки, записи сослал на хранение в тайный, но отлично охраняемый склад в Аризоне. Туда же потом сваливал разные резервные версии своих разработок — материальные и цифровые. Сервера с бэкапами самых важных, не подключенные на всякий случай к сети, тоже хранились неподалеку от Финикса. Как раз вчера заказанные им ящики с отцовскими записями за нужные годы доставили вертолетом прямо под дом.  
Закончив последние эксперименты на крысах, Тони разрезал клейкую ленту на первом ящике. Прошлое немедленно вытаращилось на него из пожелтевших тетрадей, пыльных бобин, обшарпанных тубусов с чертежами.  
Сколько лет он злился на отца за то, что погиб вот так, глупо врезавшись в дерево. Не справился с управлением, убил маму. За то, что умер до того, как Тони успел набраться храбрости и высказать все, что давно хотел. Или не высказал бы, а успел доказать. Что он достойный сын своего отца, быть может. Хотя нет, не так. Скорее, что он лучше — гениальнее, трудолюбивее, бесстрашнее. Сильнее.  
Пусть и до сих пор в последнем сомневался.  
После того, как выяснилось, что великий Говард Старк умер не по собственной беспечности, внутренние диалоги с умершим отцом сменились тягучим чувством вины, которое иногда удавалось переплавить в злость.  
Тони пролистывал записи, а в груди скапливалась тяжесть, будто легкие медленно заливало расплавленным металлом.  
Среди десяти ящиков барахла нужно было найти один чертеж с точными параметрами настройки. Ночь обещала быть долгой. 

*** 

Он вернулся за Стивом в два часа дня. Войдя в палату, пару минут пялился на убранную кровать и отсутствие аппаратуры. Поймал пробегающую мимо медсестру.  
— Молодой человек отправился домой, — сообщила она. — Я видела, как за ним приехало такси.  
Тони набрал номер Стива. Выслушал с десяток гудков, а затем включил трекер, возблагодарив всех святых и свое упрямство за то, что заставил Стива пользоваться старкфоном, несмотря на упорное сопротивление. Какая разница, сколько стоит подарок, если он сделан для собственного удобства. Красная точка на экране пульсировала на территории аэропорта Ванкувера. Передернуло разочарованием — Тони расчитывал, что «домой» означало к нему. К тому же, учитывая отсутствие в Стиве импульсивности, вторичный побег сводил шансы вернуть его почти к нулю. Наверняка он все спланировал и продумал до малейшего шага. Стратег ведь.

*** 

Стив сидел под массивными металлическими конструкциями, вглядываясь в табло прилета, и щурился от солнечных лучей, пробивавшихся через высокие боковые окна зала ожидания. Судя по тому, как пальцы левой руки скользили по никелированной поверхности костыля вверх и вниз, нервничал. Когда Тони присел на соседнее сиденье, Стив сперва посмотрел в глаза, а затем уставился строго в пол.  
— Решил попутешествовать в одиночестве? — Тони очень старался сохранять нейтральный будничный тон. Поначалу даже казалось, что получается.  
Стив молча пожал плечами.  
— Мог бы поделиться со мной планами, — продолжил Тони. Терпение было на исходе, голос задрожал от нарастающего гнева.  
Стив ответил не сразу. Постучал об пол резиновым наконечником костыля, прислонил его к сиденью, тщательно вытер ладонь о штанину. Повернул голову к Тони, но смотрел куда-то за плечо.  
— Я просто хочу упростить тебе жизнь.  
Похоже, пока сам он бродил на ощупь в мрачных пещерах в поисках решения, Минотавр исхитрился сожрать Стива прямо у него под носом.  
— Чем же? Тем, что сбегаешь неизвестно куда? Твою мать, Стив, да я даже не представляю, как ты сумел с отдавленными конечностями доковылять до этого кресла от стоянки такси! — сдерживаться Тони больше не мог, поэтому орал Стиву в лицо, не заботясь о том, что кто-то еще услышит.  
Стив снова опустил голову.  
— И куда ты собрался? В свою богом забытую Оклахому, чтобы подохнуть там от жары?  
Тони поперхнулся потоком ругательств и не стал продолжать только потому, что на них уже оборачивались.  
— Я собирался позвонить Наташе, она бы помогла, — ответил Стив так тихо, что за шумом собственного дыхания Тони его едва расслышал.  
— А мне ты не собирался позвонить? Я для тебя вообще ничего не значу? — от злости и несправедливости потряхивало.  
— Значишь. Именно потому я хочу поступить правильно.  
— Правильно?  
— Ты не должен... — Стив запнулся, но потом все же продолжил: — Не должен возиться со мной. После всего. И вообще. Да посмотри на меня, Тони, — он криво усмехнулся, приподнял поврежденную руку. — Зачем тебе все это? Ты загнался совсем. Теперь еще и со мной возишься. Я... я не могу так. Не хочу. Все должно быть не так.  
Идиот. Упрямый болван.  
Тони задохнулся, судорожно сглотнул. Откинулся на спинку кресла, развел руками. В висках стучало, сердце трепыхалось, прокачивая кровь в бешеном темпе. В левом подреберье закололо, и Тони прижал ладонь к груди. Подождал немного, пока перестанет шуметь в ушах. Продышался.  
— Стив, если хочешь, мы просто поедем путешествовать, — теперь он говорил негромко, но горечь без спросу просачивалась в голос. — Бросим дурацкую затею с сывороткой — и уедем. Я почти закончил этой ночью, но тестировать лучи не на ком, а рисковать тобой не могу. Я сам себе не доверяю, поэтому понятно, что и ты не доверяешь. Проведем вместе столько, сколько... осталось. Я не оставлю тебя одного.  
Стив молчал полноразмерную бесконечность. Потом повернулся к Тони, обхватил его шею здоровой рукой, прижался своим лбом к его.  
— Доверяю, Тони. Всегда доверял. Если кому и готов подставить спину, то тебе.  
— Потому сбежал?  
— Не потому, — Стив отстранился, расправил плечи. — Давай сделаем это сегодня. А если не получится — поедем путешествовать, — его губы чуть дрогнули в подобии улыбки.  
— Не могу, — сипло выдохнул Тони — голос совсем сел. — Вдруг что-то пойдет не так. Тогда завтра может не быть.  
— Не пойдет. У тебя — не пойдет. Не сдавайся.  
Он поднялся и, кое-как опершись на костыль, захромал к выходу. Тони надеялся, что обезболивающие еще действуют, потому что опирался он правой стороной, и это вряд ли облегчало передвижение.  
Они молчали до самого дома. Тони до побелевших костяшек вцеплялся в рулевое колесо, а Стив отвернулся и смотрел на мелькающие за окном деревья, так ни разу и не взглянув на Тони.  
Очевидно, что ему тоже было страшно до чертиков.

***

Детали Тони помнил плохо. Только ощущение, что в его руках сейчас находится что-то безумно хрупкое и при этом абсолютно несгибаемое, а сам он совершенно не готов взять на себя такую ответственность. В процессе настройки установки он сделал еще одну попытку пойти на попятную, но натолкнулся на сердитый и решительный взгляд Стива и умолк, выдавая волнение только излишней суетой.  
Если бы только мог доверять себе так же, как доверял ему Стив.  
Три минуты, казалось, растянулись в часы. Пропищал таймер, а Тони все не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.  
Из установки раздался кашель, что означало — Стив жив. И черт с ней, неудачей — по крайней мере, Тони его не убил.  
Он бросился к установке, пытаясь руками поднять крышку, потом опомнился, рванул к рычагу. Крышка поднялась, оттуда повалил белый дым, из которого показались ноги Стива — здоровая и в лубке.  
Стив перестал кашлять, хотя кровь от щек отхлынула не сразу. Пахло перегоревшей проводкой и еще чем-то не менее сожженным. Тони присел рядом со Стивом. Сил переживать по поводу неудачи или радоваться тому, что не сделал еще хуже, не осталось.  
— Прости.  
— За что? — спросил Стив, стаскивая с кисти ортез, и вытянул руку перед собой. Сжал на пробу кулак, снова разжал, растопырил пальцы. — Я уже говорил, но повторюсь. Тони, ты гений.  
— А нога? — горло снова сдавило — день оказался необычайно щедр на седину в волосах.  
— Не знаю пока, но не болит, — Стив потянулся к фиксатору.  
— Дай я, — Тони присел на пол и аккуратно снял лубок с голеностопа. Стив медленно повел ступней и улыбнулся.  
— Но астма осталась.  
— Вряд ли. Тут просто что-то перегорело. Кажется, все получилось.  
Тони не знал, так ли это, но в его легких точно выгорел весь воздух, в голове загудело, а в глазах стремительно потемнело.  
Он попытался вдохнуть, но почему-то не получалось, словно на грудь положили каменную глыбу.  
Вместо воздуха в горло потекла вода, Тони закашлялся, поперхнувшись. И задышал.  
Он лежал в установке, как на диване, а над ним что-то говорил Стив. Когда звон в ушах стих, движения его губ обрели звук.  
— ... таких эмоциональных потрясений. Давай-ка я отнесу тебя в постель.  
— Не уверен, что у меня сейчас есть для этого силы, — пробормотал Тони.  
Стив рассмеялся и обозвал то ли идиотом, то ли еще кем похуже.  
— Ты уж определись, гений или идиот, а то я, знаешь ли, запутался, — проворчал Тони, тяжело скатываясь с жесткого сиденья, и снова едва не упал.  
Стив все-таки подхватил его на руки.  
— Поставь меня на пол, — разозлился Тони, лихорадочно решая, что сильнее — раздражение от такой бесцеремонности или облегчение от результата собственных трудов.  
— Ты не можешь запретить мне носить на руках своего спасителя, — хмыкнул Стив, но поймав свирепый взгляд, перестал ухмыляться. — Ладно, только сегодня. Один раз.  
— Один раз, — строго согласился Тони, устало прикрыл глаза и прижался к сильному — наконец-то снова — плечу. Такой Стив вполне способен был свернуть шею любому Минотавру, и Тони это устраивало.  
В голове сумбурно пронеслась череда мыслей. Сперва — что делать с заново открытым рецептом Эрскина-Старка, ведь не дай бог попадет не в те руки. Потом — как хорошо, что все получилось. И еще, что завтра он хочет секса на весу — был один раз такой опыт, но тогда он не решился признаться, насколько завела его невероятная сила рук Стива. Завтра можно и признаться. А сейчас спать.


End file.
